This invention relates to apparatus and methods used in the packaging industry. Particularly, this invention relates to conveyance mechanisms for use in continuous motion packaging assemblies which load groups of articles into cartons or carriers and which have flight adjustment means. The conveyor flight longitudinal phase adjustment apparatus of this invention enables the loading of articles, such as cans and bottles, in a wide range of article group sizes and patterns, into a variety of types, styles and sizes of paperboard or other carriers in a fast and reliable manner.
In the past, various machines and processes have been proposed and utilized to package selected article groups. Each prior art machine and process, however, accomplishes the packaging of the article groups in a distinct manner and utilizes specific structure. Moreover, prior art devices have limited adjustability and have been difficult to construct and maintain due to their respective designs. In particular, adjustment of the longitudinal distance or phase between conveyor flights or lugs has typically been accomplished by means of a phase variator. However, phase variators have significant limitations and shortcomings, including high expense and high maintenance requirements.
Despite the need for a device in the art which enables the reliable adjustment of the longitudinal separation distance between conveyor flights in packaging process, and which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveyance apparatus which continuously and reliably transports carriers or the like at high speed for packaging of product groups thereinto. Another object of this invention is to provide a continuous motion packaging conveyor which is adjustable for use with a variety of carton types and sizes.